


[PODFIC] In the Dark Hours

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Bisexual John Watson, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Compliant up to S3, Closeted John Watson, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, John's history, M/M, Mind Palace, Miscommunication, Past Jolto, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Season/Series 03, Sociopathy, Soundcloud, Suicide, Suicide of husband and father, Unreliable Narrator, description of sex under duress, not dub-con, risk seeking behaviour, selective mutism, suicidal thoughts of John Watson, working on his reliability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, wounded and silent, drifts back to Baker Street for healing...and then goes home again. He visits, gets more upbeat, chattier, smiles, jokes... and still goes home again. Sherlock wants him to move back in - it just makes sense - but John shows no signs of doing so.</p><p>This is the story of how John and Sherlock learn to say what needs to be said when they're both so very, very rubbish at talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hubblegleeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubblegleeflower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Dark Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439993) by [hubblegleeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubblegleeflower/pseuds/hubblegleeflower). 



> Oh my word, do I have a goody for you this week and next!   
> My grateful thanks go to Hubblegleeflower, who allowed me to podfic this beautiful work of hers. It's thinky and lyrical and just bloody gorgeous. Want to see inside Sherlock's head? Come along for a 12 chapter ride while he THINKS John back to his side!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No manipulation, no tricks. He wanted John to move in, to come on cases. And – the truth, Sherlock, here at least – and to be his. He wanted them to belong to each other. Whatever that might mean – and even here, in this space, his mind balked. Naming it was too much like hoping for it.  
> So. Solution? He wanted it. He would ask for it."
> 
> John is blogging again, and seems pleased about it. Sherlock want him back on cases, back in 221B; Sherlock wants him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has decided to be honest with John about what he wants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an emotional scene where John abandons the flat, he now drifts back, and is happy to carry on as before, so we have some more champion avoidance from John and Sherlock. It's tying Sherlock in knots, and as for John, he's not saying. Sherlock determines to solve the mystery of what's driving John, and John provides him with what may be a key bit of evidence. If he can get at it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retaining the facility with which he guesses John's passwords, Sherlock ventures into the Private Posts section of John's blog. He is convinced that doing so will provide him with crucial evidence as to why John refuses to come back to their old life. By the end of the chapter, Sherlock will have more data than he knows what to do with - and he won't know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally came on a case with Sherlock - just happened to be there, just happened to come along - and it was wonderful. His immediate goal is to get him to do it again, and John is...reluctant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock figures a few things out, and takes what is, for him, an unbelievable risk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock entered the flat and looked at the sofa where they’d sat, where he’d taken John’s hand. Nothing had been promised, nothing had even been said, but Sherlock had taken John’s hand, and John had allowed it, and had gripped Sherlock’s hand, hard, in return. It felt like a promise.
> 
> It was a promise. No more hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an especially soft spot for this chapter and the next. Given that I'm a pile of softness for this whole fic, that's saying something but I just love the blog posts that we hear from John. I was listening at work today (in my quiet hidey-hole with my ear buds in) and I had to stop work and just be still. After half a dozen reads and a dozen listens, there is one particular section that still has a profound effect on me!  
> I firmly believe that this story will become a fandom classic - a foundation piece, if you will, for anyone who likes 'a story behind the story'. Thank you again, Hubblegleeflower for your ideas, your talent and for your willingness to share them with us!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long night. John has posted confession after confession on his private blog, and Sherlock has read every word. John just has one or two things left to say to Sherlock, and they can't be any more than mere formalities, can they? And then smooth sailing after that. But this is John and Sherlock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another gorgeous, glorious chapter. Still so much to work through for the lovely ducks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comes back to Baker Street after reading John's final confession. Everything is out in the open now, but that doesn't always mean smooth sailing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because John is afraid, no, ashamed to touch Sherlock, Sherlock has offered to do the touching. He did not, perhaps, pause to consider what an undertaking it would turn out to be, or to wonder whether or not he is equal to the task.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new reality sets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm both sad and delighted that this series has come to an end - sad because it's been wonderful to share Hubblegleeflower's wonderful story with you and enjoy your responses as it has unfolded and that is coming to an end, and happy because those of you who have waited patiently for the complete story to be posted get to listen in all it's glory!  
> Thank you, again, Glee, for allowing me to read this wonderful tale - I firmly believe it will become a 'fandom classic'; beautifully written, new ideas, compelling story line, I feel so honoured to have been able to give it voice.


End file.
